Dearest Draco: A Letter of Reassurement
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: Harry replies to Draco's letter. RnR!


**Yup. I finally did it. I finally wrote another fic. Because the first fic, Dearest Harry: A Letter of Beseechment, went so fabulously, and because everyone wanted a response to it, I have decided to cave, just this once. Despite the fact that I said that all the Dearest Letters would have nothing to do with each other, I decided to write a SEQUAL to Dearest Harry. And this is it. This is Harry's response to Dearest Harry. I hope you enjoy!**

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is, regretfully, property of J.K.Rowling and Scholastic and anyone else she let play with them for a while. I am not on this list (as of yet). And I don't foresee her letting me have them anytime soon, so this remains, as always, fanwork. Please don't sue.

* * *

**

**Dearest Draco: A Letter of Reassurance**

**_Sequal to Dearest Harry, One-shot_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

Dearest Draco,

Oh, my heart, my love, my soul, where do I even begin? Where do I start? When did I start going wrong?

I suppose I should start by telling you that _nothing_ that that bitch Parkinson said was true. You were right when you wrote that she had twisted it when she summarized that particular passage. Believe me, my Drake, it was nowhere _near_ as bad as she painted it.

The passage, I believe, that she had tried to quote was, "And about your concern that I am not at all serious about my intentions towards you, it should be noted that despite how hard I've tried, I can't get these twits to leave me alone. I assure you, I do not casually sleep around and wear my conquests like trophies. It is merely wishful thinking on their part."

For one thing, I was not even talking about you. I was talking about Ginny, whom I trust you know STILL has a crush on me, despite the fact that I am quite flamboyantly gay, and Collin, who only wishes that I was interested in him.

I also feel rather disturbed about that part where you "know I'll never be as close a friend to you as Weasley and Granger". What the sodding hell brought that on? Don't you know what you are to me? Yes, I'm with them nearly twenty-four-seven, but sweet Circe, I LIVE with the idiots. You alone I've trusted with all of me, and I do mean all of me, Draco. There is no one, NO ONE, that will ever replace you. I wouldn't even try. Yes, Ron was my first friend, followed by 'Mione, but do you honestly think that has _anything_ to do with it? Only you understand me, on every level. You know what I hide, you know what goes through my head and heart late at night, when there's no one watching. You alone know the enormity of masks that I wear. Only you. You may have been the last friend that I made, but you are truly the most important one.

Don't believe me? Then consider this. To whom did I reveal that if Voldemort offered me a family -a safe, secure family- that I would have turned to his side without a thought? To whom did I reveal ALL of what the Dursley's had done to me? To whom did I reveal my animagus form? I've told you about my foray into the Dark Arts and Blood Magic, about the dichotomy of my core, about **every single one **of my weaknesses. Only to you.

You've been my enemy, my rival, my confidant, my lover. You've been there through my worst moments, and kept me from the abyss with the patience and understanding that only one who has already been there could have. I didn't _need _to be strong with you. I didn't _need _to be the perfect savior. Around you, I could be me, just Harry. Just as you will _never_ have to play the Death Eater's son with me. You will _never_ have to be the Prince of Slytherin or Hogwarts Playwizard. You can be yourself, just Draco.

Never, ever forget, my beloved Drake, that I love you, all of you, and I will always, _always_ need you near me in one form or another. You are apart of my life, a part of my _soul_, and have been since I was eleven years old. And know this: I refuse to let you go. Ever.

And to tell you the absolute truth, I love the way you touch me. I love the way you surprise me in the morning by climbing into my lap and hugging me. I love the way you can so casually reach across the desks to smooth my hair back, or give me a gentle touch to remind me that you're there, beside me. I couldn't do without you, and that includes your touching. I know how rare it is for you to touch anyone, and I consider it a great honor that you consider me safe enough to touch. And I see no reason for you to stop doing so. Anyone I even consider for a partner will have to accept that you are apart of my life, touches and all.

And believe me, I know your personality, just as well as you do. I know you're possessive, it's one of the things I love about you. I've said it before, I'll say it again: I love _every_ part of you, including the not-so-pretty bits.

And you should know that there was never a single moment where I regretted what happened this summer. I… It was the best experience of my life, and will always hold a special place in my memory. Despite what you seem to think, it will never be a distant one either. You were my first, and every lover I'll ever have will be compared, consciously or not, to you. I understand why we both broke it off, but I will not deny that sometimes I regret it.

I understand your fears, my beloved Drake, and I understand exactly why this is tearing you apart. I never meant to hurt you, intentionally or otherwise, and I promise that I never will again. Your happiness and well-being are tantamount to my own, and if I should ever give you a cause to hate, rest assured that I will hate myself for doing so. And as for your comment about distancing before you're too entangled, it's far too late for that. I am just as possessive as you are, but I find it harder to let go.

You are mine, as I am yours, and no other will ever take our place.

To my confidant, my protector, my friend, my lover, my _life_,

Love and Loyalty unto Death,

Forever yours,

Harold James Potter-Black-Lupin

P.S. - Don't worry about Parkinson, she's already been dealt with. So expect a very tearful promise in the very near future. Oh, and Siva sends her love.

-Harry.

* * *

**So? What did you think? I thought it came out kind of weird myself. I mean, here Harry's about to enter into another relationship with Blaise Zambini, and yet he's professing love to Draco. Is the boy confused or what? . ….To tell you the truth, it has everything to do with the infamous "summer" incident. If you will notice, I never did come out and directly tell you what happened over that summer. All you know is that they got intimate. But why did they break up, mutually? Why are they still acting like lovers? Why are they trying to see other people, but still each other? I leave that to your imagination. And I leave them their privacy. **

**Love everyone who reviewed or commented on Dearest Harry: A Letter of Beseechment. Thank you all very much.**

**Ja ne, **

**Ceris Malfoy**

**P.S. - Siva is Harry's pet snake. Draco got her for him. And, as for Harry's last name, it was my idea. I thought that because Sirius was Harry's official guardian, that his new last name would be Potter-Black to reflect that. And the Lupin was tacked on when Sirius died, and Moony became his official guardian. **

**-C.M.**


End file.
